


Basic Instinct

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Gen, Insecurities, M/M, Nerd Oikawa, Seijou! Hinata, first year Iwaizumi, first year Oikawa, oihina monthly, third year hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Oikawa wasn’t sure why he listened to his best friend and joined their school’s volleyball team. He wasn’t exactly that spectacular on the court but he might as well admire the view that was called, Hinata Shouyou.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Seijou Hinata (or at least I know I do). ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ FyI in this universe Hinata, Kindaichi and Kunimi are third years, the second years stay the same and the thirds are first years.
> 
> Prompts brought to you by tumbr's Oihina Monthly: Seijou!Hinata, Jock and nerd, Idol

The moment school ended Oikawa wanted to quickly hide from his best friend before he could find him before taking him to straight to the gym where their school’s famous volleyball team would be held for new recruits. It wasn’t like they were in a middle of a petty argument rather, Oikawa didn’t want to go join an athletic team and have to do more exercise than necessary. It wasn’t really up his alley the way Iwaizumi flourished on court and anything that required muscles and endurance for that matter. He knew his best friend was a bit shy and had a somewhat resting bitch face that scared some people but Oikawa had hoped that Iwaizumi would have gotten the hint that Oikawa wanted to join an academic club than be forced to run during summer heats and having insane hours of exerting himself. Joining a powerhouse athletic team was not something Oikawa wanted to do; even when he watched Iwaizumi’s figure inch closer to his desk. He already looked happy with his club application on one hand and another ushering him get out of his classroom so they could walk together to the assigned gym. There was a side of him that didn’t want to rip Iwaizumi’s smile off his face but he couldn’t deny that other selfish side of him of wanting to go home. It was hard to watch his best friend look so excited that his weak spin broke making his body walk by itself and let Iwaizumi grab his shoulder and almost drag Oikawa all the over to changing room to change and head straight for the gym. It was scary the way he felt insecure about his body when he changed, noticing how everybody else more close alignment with his best friend’s. The buzz of excitement rumbled in the air, there were so many faces and stories being overheard, bodies shoving, mingling it almost made Oikawa hide under the benches. But what kept on his spot was his best friend giving him reassuring smiles and a short pat on the back as they left the room with the other first year hopefuls.

Entering the gym was just a nauseating the way he heard more voices and seeing older students circulating them with curious or bored eyes. The gym was never his friend, if anything it was an acquaintance that liked to shit on him when he exercised more than an hour. He wasn’t the slowest, or weakest kid growing up but Oikawa never really held physical activities that high in his life; it was usually Iwaizumi that made him go out to jogs or played with the younger kids on play grounds when they were younger. He never had the same drive his best friend had to be college scholarship athletes or making it pro after college. Instead, Oikawa grew up with more ties and fascination with science. And yet, as he listened to the roll call Oikawa felt like he wanted throw up and wished he put on his contacts before entering the gym; he couldn’t afford to break his new glasses he barely got last week after accidentally dropping his last ones while he played with his younger cousin Takeru. With most of older players done introducing themselves he couldn’t help but notice the third years and more importantly the one with shocking orange hair that was styled with an undercut. His smile was one hundred percent dashing, his eyes were round and inviting but what really caught his attention was the way the third year held himself. It was like he was effortlessly posing like an idol did for a magazine which didn’t help the way the illusion was created by the background noise of fangirls calling out his name. He would wave for them and give them a friendly smile before landing his eyes on him.

Oikawa wasn’t sure if he was breathing correctly or at all but he was sure that his face was burning from embarrassment the way he felt Iwaizumi nudge his arm. He felt his body freeze for a second and then another the way everybody looked at him as if they were waiting for something. The ginger third year coughed like he was motioning for Oikawa to speak, then Iwaizumi pushed him forwarded making a face and having Oikawa flush harder when he got the hint.

“Oikawa Tooru, first year from Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High.” His sutter couldn’t be helped, “Please to meet you.”

After he finished he couldn’t help but sneak a glance and get caught again by the third year smiling at him. By the time the introductions were over and all the formalities done Oikawa’s heart felt like it had enough excitement. With a couple of drills done and casual greetings from some second years Oikawa was happy to see Iwaizumi getting along with everybody. He knew by the end of the week his best friend would be okay it Oikawa left the team and joined the astronomy or literature club. But what he didn’t count was the way the third year that caught his heart to come over and watch him set for Iwaizumi and the rest of the first years when the coach asked him to show his skills. This was the only time he was happy that his skills as a setter wasn’t terrible or shaky after the constant hours he spent humoring Iwaizumi growing up. However, that didn’t mean he wasn’t a big fan of feeling that pair of eyes in general to analyze and untimely judge him and his worth on court. It was unsetting because when he glanced at him, he couldn’t stop but shiver from the intensity of them. It was almost suffocating; but Oikawa managed to finish his rounds and was almost grateful when they were instructed to clean up after cooling off. When they finished Iwaizumi was pulled back by their captain and coach so Oikawa quietly and quickly went to work to and helped the other first years with their chores. He wanted to leave and forget this day, and with almost finishing his chore he couldn’t help but squeal when the third year came over to his side and smiled at him.

“Your style is a little rough on the edges but I think you could play on an actual game if you practice enough.”

Oikawa almost groaned in defeat when he heard his voice. It was flipping attractive and almost illegal the way there was this innocence that still inhabited the guy that looked and sounded like a charmer. “Really? I was actually of thinking of leaving after Iwa got comfortable enough so I could join another club.”

The third year squinted his eyes, “What!” his voice range picked up making Oikawa hold his arms up and panic, “But you’re so good right now. Why would leave when you can get better and play an actual game?”

Oikawa scratched the back of his head and held a strained smile, “I’m not that good besides volleyball isn’t really up my alley like Iwa.”

Before the third could almost respond Iwaizumi chose that time to yell out Oikawa’s name to hurry up. Oikawa shrugged his shoulders and excused himself. Even when he was closer to Iwaizumi he still couldn’t shake off their third year’s eyes on him. His best friend didn’t say anything at first before asking him if he wanted to sleepover at his place. Oikawa agreed before sighing inside his head.

“So what did Hinata say to you?”

“Who?”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but deadpan. “Hinata Shouyou, you know the third year spiker?” Oikawa’s blank look made him continue, “The guy that you were drooling during introduction and the same one that was talking to you minutes ago?” He lightly punched Oikawa’s shoulder, “Jeez it wasn’t that subtle that you like him.”

Oikawa gaped and almost whined, “Iwa!” His heart was going crazy the way he walked back the changing room and was thankful that he didn’t run into the third year that was apparently names Hinata.

The rest of the trip was calmer as they talked about homework and classmates. He was still sad that Iwaizumi wasn’t in the same class as him but he happy that it looked like their brunches and lunches would still entail for them hangout. They got homework done, and when it was nights out Oikawa looked up Iwaizumi’s ceiling. The window was closed but the curtains were pulled open letting some street lights’ gleams seep in. With the darkness creeping in, it allowed Oikawa to be brave and whisper out loud.

“He told me I could be a starter if I stay on the team.”

Iwaizumi’s voice was a little raspy, “Did he.” From his bed he shifted so he could vaguely see Oikawa’s face. “So what are you going to do about it?”

“What do you mean?”

Iwaizumi hummed before answering, “Well, do you want to keep going to volleyball practice or…”

Oikawa didn’t know how he looked to his best friend the way he looked at his direction. “I don’t know. I’m not really an athlete like you Iwa.” Sighing he rubbed his eyelids, “I mean I’ve always been more of a..."

“Nerd?”

Oikawa couldn’t help but agree and laugh a little, “Yeah. A nerd.”

There was a small interlude of silence, then Iwaizumi disagreed. “Doesn’t change the fact that I agree with Hinata about your potential. I’ll support you if you leave but, I think it would be cool if you did stick around and let yourself actually enjoy volleyball before middle school happened.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Okay.”


End file.
